Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Randy Rivalry
by DorkDiariesFan777
Summary: Chloe dares Nikki to have a lesbian threesome with Jessica and MacKenzie, what will that crazy slut think of next!
1. Chapter 1

Thursday June 11th  
In my room 11:50  
OMG, OMG, OMG! I just had the craziest night of my life! But before you read this story, I recommend you read my past 3 stories, Go read them, But if you already read them, good for you pervert! Anyways, it all started on Monday during school...

Monday June 8th/div  
At my locker 7:45/div  
I was just hanging around my locker, waiting for the first bell to ring, and admiring my new purse I got from my bet, when Chloe came storming over, and let me tell you now, she was PISSED!  
"There you are Nikki! I'm still furious over what you did on Saturday!" She yelled. I scratched my head and asked  
"All we did was rape Matt, why are you so mad?" "You knocked me out with a frying pan! And right when I was going to tell you an awesome dare!" "Fine, I'm sorry for knocking you out, now what's this stupid dare you had in mind?" "No, now I'm not telling, unless Zoey comes, I'm never telling!" Just then, Zoey walked up and asked/  
"Tell us what without me?" "Uh, you were saying Chloe?" I said, with a smug smirk on my face. "Ok, fine. I was going to say, you should fine someway to have a threesome with Jessica and MacKenzie!" "NO NO NO! THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY THAT YOU COULD EVER GET ME TO DO THAT!" I yelled. "Pleeeease do it Nikki, it'll be awesome!" Zoey begged. "Well, what's in it for me if I agree to this stunt? I asked. Chloe thought about it for a while and said  
"Ok, if you manage to do it, I'll give you $420, and I'll buy you a year supply of Diaries!" I thought about it for a minute, before Chloe said  
"And I'll pull a few strings, and see if I can convince Bonnie to come to this school!" "Which Bonnie?" "Hello? Bonnie Rockwaller?!" "Ok, that sound fair, but what if I don't do it?" I asked. "I'm going take that video you accidentally sent me of you fucking yourself with a dildo and publish it on YouPorn!" She said. "OMG! Chloe you wouldn't!" "Trust me Nikki, I've published the one of MacKenzie, and it's got 12M views!" "FINE! I'll do the stupid bet, but where are we going to do it?" "Well, you 3 could do it at the old movie theater at 8:00, that place is pretty much a ghost town ever since the new bigger one opened!" Zoey suggested. "Ok, great idea, but what do I do if they say no?" I asked. "Well, I have a video that has MacKenzie and Jessica making out and doing other sexy stuff that I got by pulling a few strings, if they don't agree, the video goes up!" Chloe said. "How the fuck did you get it?!" Zoey gasped. "Let's just say I fucked half of the football jocks for it!" "Holy cow, you're one horny slut!" I exclaimed. "Anyways, where is Jessica?"  
Chloe scratched her chin. "You're right, I haven't seen her since I published the video of MacKenzie!" "It's fine, I'll ask Brandon at lunchtime, anyways, last one to class is MacKenzie bait!" I yelled. Then we all ran off early to class (I don't need to be late again!)

Well, that was the first chapter, i'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Cafeteria 12:00  
I walked in the Cafeteria and scanned the area for Brandon. I immediately recognized him by his shaggy brown hair. He was sitting at table 9, he must be waiting for me, SQUEEE :)! I walked over to him, kissed him on the cheek and said  
"Hey Brandon, how's it going?" "Hey Nikki, I'm fine! How are you?" "I'm great, but I have a question to ask." "Sure, you can ask me anything!" "I was wondering where Jessica was." "Why, I thought you hate her?" "Well, Chloe dared me to have a threesome with Jessica and MacKenzie, and I have to tell them about it." "Holy shit, that's crazy!" "Do you know where she is?" "I think she's working at the office." "Ok, thanks Brandon!" I then ran off to the office to find Jessica. Brb, I have to get a drink of water!

Front Office 12:05  
I walked in and immediately noticed Jessica wasn't there, so I assumed she was in the bathroom. I waited for 5 minutes, but I didn't see her. Just when I was about to leave, I heard someone say  
"Oh fuck, Jessica, you give one mean fucking blowjob!" I walked over to the desk and looked behind it, holy shit, I couldn't believe what I saw, Jessica was naked and giving Jason a blowjob!  
"Sorry Jessica, am I interrupting something?" I asked. They both looked up and gasped.  
"OMG, Nikki?! It's not what it looks like, the Sex Ed teacher, Ms. Maddison, gave us a homework assignment and told us we had to give a guy a blowjob, and I picked Jason!" I narrowed my eyes. "I'm in the same class as you, I don't recall her giving that assignment." "Um...she gave it to me as...extra credit?" "Nice try Jessica, but Ms. Maddison only gives extra credit to guys, and we all know that she fucks them!" "Ok, fine! I admit it, I was giving him a blowjob!" "But, why? What made you do it?" "It's a long story." "Hey I got the time!" I then grabbed a chair and sat down. "Fine, but if you tell anyone else, you're dead, got it?!" "Alright, I'll take it to the grave!" "Ok, well it started about 5 minutes ago..."

Jessica's POV

Front Office 12:00  
I was sitting on my chair, reading some random magazines that were in the lost and found, when Jason walked in. I looked up from magazine and said  
"Hi Jason, how can I help you?" "Hey Jessica, I was just wanted to know if the principal was in." He replied. "Sorry, he's in a very important meeting right now, maybe there's something I could do to help?" "Well, there is 1 thing, but it's kind of crazy." "I don't care how crazy it is, I'll do it!" "The thing is, I've been a bit lonely since I broke up with Sasha, and I never got to have a sexual relationship with her, so I was wondering if you'd give me a blowjob?" I began to blush profusely and said  
"Are you kidding me? That's crazy, I mean, I've always liked you, and I sometimes wonder what it would be like to have sex with you, but I don't know if I should, I want to, but what if we get caught?" "Relax Jess, the principal is in a meeting, and it's lunch time, the odds of it are slim and none!" I thought about it, then I said "Ok Jason, if that's what you want, just come over behind the desk, and we'll get started!"

LEMON ALERT!  
I grabbed his arm and pulled him behind the desk. I then took off all of my clothes, leaving me naked. "Alright, you ready Jessica?" Jason asked. I pulled down his pants and boxers and began to stroke his cock.  
"I'm ready when you are Jason!" I said in a seductive voice. I then began to slowly began to suck on his cock. "God, Jess, you're doing great!" He said. He then began to rub my pussy, any holy shit, that felt awesome! It got me extremely horny, so I began to suck him even faster. "Oh fuck, Jessica, you give one mean fucking blowjob!" Jason cried. And just when we were both going to cum, we heard someone say,  
"Sorry Jessica, am I interrupting something?"/div

Back to Nikki  
Front Office 12:07  
"And that's the story." Jessica finished. "Sorry, if I'd known you 2 were having sex, I wouldn't have bothered you!" I said. "It's fine Nikki, but Mr. Liar over here said no one would bother us!" Jessica replied, while giving Jason an icy stare.  
"Hey, I said it's slim and none, not no one's coming in!" Jason replied. "Anyways, you should be heading back to the cafeteria, I don't want to get in more trouble!" "Alright, see ya later Jess!" He said, while running out the door, and trying to pull up his pants. "Anyways, please don't tell anyone about that Nikki!" Jessica begged.  
"I don't know, you were always rude to me, I'm not sure if I should..." I said. "Pleeeease don't tell, I'll do anything, just don't tell!" "Anything? Well, I was dared to have a threesome with you and MacKenzie, you in?" "Sure, where and when?" I gasped.  
"Really, you're not going to argue, you're going to do it just like that?!" "Yeah, well I said I'd do anything, so I'll do that!" "Ok, we're going to meet at the old movie theater at 8:00 on Thursday, does that work for you?" "I'm free then." "Alright, well, I'm going to talk to MacKenzie now, see you on Thursday!" "Ok, bye Nikki!" I then ran out of the office to look for Mac...SHIT! It's 12:28! I have to go to Bio, see you later!


	3. Update

I'm a bit sad, I've only gotten ONE review! I'd really like it if I got some more.


	4. Chapter 3

Bio Class 12:30

Well, the good news is I got to Bio on time, and Brandon and I going out on Saturday for a date, SQUEEE :)! The bad news is I got totally embarrassed! I was talking to Brandon about the dare, so I whispered  
"Hey Brandon, MacKenzie isn't in here, where is she?" "Well, I heard from Brittany, she got a stomach virus from raw lobster, she was up all night, puking her guts out, so she stayed home today, but she'll be in tomorrow." He replied. "That sucks, I had to ask her something!" "What'd you have to ask her Nikki?" "I'll tell you, but promise you won't tell anyone else!" "Ok, I promise." "Chloe dared me to have a lesbian threesome with Jessica and MacKenzie!" His eyes grew big. "Holy shit, I think Chloe is crazy!" "No, I'm sure she's just..." I was interrupted by our teacher, Ms Kincaid saying  
"Miss Maxwell, I hope you're paying attention!" I quickly looked up and noticed the whole class was snickering. "Yes Ms Kincaid, I'm hanging on every word!" I replied. "Really, then what was I just talking about?" I began to blush and thought  
"Shit! My plan backfired! I'll just have to take a lucky guess!" Then I said something I regretted  
"Um...you were talking about how huge you thought Brandon's cock was?" The whole class cracked up, except for Brandon and Ms Kincaid. Brandon gave me an icy stare. I whispered  
"Sorry Brandon, guess I was just stupid and horny!" Ms Kincaid walked up to me and said  
"Miss Maxwell, since you made that inappropriate joke, you're going to have a 30 minute detention after school, do you understand?" All of a sudden, I got a huge lump in my throat and I tried to blink back my tears. I covered my head with my Bio book and tried my hardest not to cry by Brandon, I thought I'd never get another detention, but I just did! After a while, Bio ended, and my next class was Sex Ed, just great! Not only do I have this class with Brandon, but today, we're learning about breasts, and I have a hunch Ms. Maddison is going to show us her tits!

At my locker 3:00

I was at my locker, getting ready for detention, when Chloe and Zoey ran up to me ( Is it just me, or does that happen a lot?).  
"Nikki, we got bad news!" Zoey said. "Let me guess, Jason is looking to kill me for ruining the blowjob from Jessica?" I asked. They looked at me like I was crazy. "Wha...no, that's not it at all. We were going to say me and Zoey got a 30 minute detention today for flirting with Matt and Ryan, and they didn't like it, so they told Mr. Galvin that we were harassing them, so he gave us the detention!" Chloe replied. "OMG, you 2 got a detention too?! I got one for making an inappropriate comment in Bio!" "Well, looks like we're detention buddies again!" Zoey said. "Speaking of that, did Brandon get a detention just to hang out with you like last time?" Chloe asked. "No, because that comment I made, was about him, I was talking to him and Ms Kincaid asked me what she was talking about, so I said "Um...you were talking about how huge you thought Brandon's cock was?", and Brandon gave me an icy stare!" "That really sucks!" Zoey replied. "I know, now I have a feeling he's going to break up with me!" "Aw man, you 2 were such a cute couple!" Chloe said. "I know, anyways, let's just go to detention!" So we all walked to the detention room, and when we walked in, Ms Swinehurst wasn't there, but Brandon was!  
"OMG Brandon, what are you doing here?!" I asked. "Hey Nikki, I wanted to talk to you alone." He replied. "Wait, me and Zoey have detention too!" Chloe said. "Oh, well you 2 can wait out in the hall." So Chloe and Zoey walked out into the hall, leaving me and Brandon alone.  
"Ok Brandon, I know you're going to break up with me, and I'll accept it!" I said. "Nikki, what are you talking about? That's not what I was going to say!" Brandon replied. "Oh, well what were you going to say?" "I was going to say, I know you were horny before, if you're still horny, you could, you know, give me a blowjob!" I began to blush profoundly and said  
"I...I don't know Brandon, what if some kid comes in for detention?" "I already figured that out, I told Ms Swinehurst I'd take over for detention for today, then I told all the students their detentions were postponed until tomorrow!" Brandon replied. "Ok, let's do this babe!"

WARNING: FIRST MAIN LEMON STARTS NOW!

I pushed Brandon onto the desk and climbed on top of him.  
"I'm soooo fucking horny, let's just do this already!" I said in a seductive voice. I took off all of his clothes, then took off all of my clothes. I then began to suck on his cock and massage his balls.  
"Oh fuck, Nikki, that feels fucking awesome!" Brandon moaned. I continued to suck him for 2 minutes, then got a great idea. "Hey Brandon, let's do a 69!" I said. "That's a great idea Nikki!" Then I climbed back onto the desk, and began to suck on his cock again, while he licked my pussy. Right when he was about to cum, I quickly stopped. He looked a bit disappointed. "Don't worry Brandon, I've got a great idea!" I said. I then positioned my ass over his cock and slightly stuck it in. Brandon looked awfully surprised. /div  
"Holy shit, Nikki, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. "Yeah, I'll even let you cum inside me if you want!" I replied. "Alright Nikki, if you say you're ready, then I'm ready!" I then put his entire cock into my ass, OMG, it hurt really bad, but I was so horny, I didn't even care!  
"OH FUCK, BRANDON! FUCK ME HARDER, COME ON! I WANT YOUR JUICES INSIDE OF ME!" I cried. Brandon then began to slowly massage my breasts, which felt really good, and made me even more horny! I then grabbed him by the neck and began to make out with him. We were kissing and fucking for what felt like forever, then Brandon broke the kiss and said  
"Oh, Nikki, I think I'm going to cum!" All of a sudden, Brandon came inside my ass, which made me cum at the same time! OMG, there was so much cum everywhere, it was messier than one of Brianna's murals!

FIRST MAIN LEMON IS OVER!

I collapsed onto Brandon in exhaustion from what had just happened. "Brandon...that was...the best sex...we ever had!" I said, while trying to catch my breath. "Yeah Nikki...that was awesome!" He replied. "Brandon, I'm sorry about making that comment in Bio, I didn't want to seem like a fool, and I ended up looking like one anyways!" "Hey, it's fine Nikki, if Ms Kincaid would have called on me, I'd probably say "I was thinking of how deep Nikki's pussy is!"" I blushed at that comment. Then I asked  
"Brandon, I was wondering if you maybe..I don't know, wanted to see a movie on Saturday?" "Sure Nikki, that sounds like fun!" He replied. "Alright, so it's a date! So I better..." Just then I noticed Chloe and Zoey were spying on us again, I swear if those 2 weren't my BFFS, I'd shove them in a box and ship them to Baby Unicorn island (Along with Brianna of course!)  
"Nikki, are you ok?" Brandon asked. "Yeah Brandon, I was going to say, I'd better take care of business!" I quickly got dressed and walked out of the room.  
"Really Nikki, it took you 30 minutes to "talk" to Brandon?" Chloe asked. I looked down, and noticed they weren't wearing their pants anymore. "Wait, why aren't you 2 wearing your pants?" I asked "I dared Zoey to take off her pants and thongs, and she told me to do the same, but we're getting off topic, why were you in there for 30 minutes?" "Um...yeah, we just...fell asleep?" I replied. "Come on Nikki, we know that Brandon fucked you in there, we saw it!" Zoey said.  
"WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU WATCHING ME?!" I yelled. "Sorry Nikki, we were just bored, so I peeked in, and saw you and Brandon getting it on, so I called Zoey over, and we watched for a while, before we both got really horny, so we took off our pants and rubbed each other's pussies!" Chloe explained. That's when I was like  
"Oh brother, I'm going to be honest with you 2, you're nothing but fucking whores who want cock, but they never get it!" But I only said it my head, so no one heard it but me. "Anyways, I gtg, see ya..." Right then, I accidentally walked into Patrick!  
"Nikki, you should really watch where you're walking, unless you're worried that if you see me, you'll cum in your pants!" He said while doing his chortle.  
"Who's your boyfriend Nikki?" Chloe asked. "He's not my boyfriend, this is Patrick, Patrick, these are my BFFS, Chloe and Zoey." I said. "Nice to meet...why aren't you 2 wearing pants?" He asked. "It's a long..." I was cut off by Patrick saying  
"Don't tell me, it's a no pants day!" He then took off his pants and boxers leaving him naked. His cock was a bit smaller than Brandon's, but hey, I still love him! "Nikki, you should take off your pants too, then we could have a foursome!" Patrick then slapped my ass again, not to mention, Chloe and Zoey's too! "So, which one of you fine ladies wants to give me a blowjob?" Patrick asked. Chloe said  
"I know we just met, but I'll do it! I mean, I love..." I elbowed her in the stomach hard to shut her up, but nope, she actually did it!

WARNING- ANOTHER SMALL LEMON IS STARTING!

Chloe got on her knees and began to slowly stroke Patrick's cock. "Oh Arceus, that feels so good!" He said. "Well, if you think that feels good, wait until you feel this!" She replied in a seductive voice. Chloe then began to suck on his cock. "Holy shit, it feels so good, yet it sort of hurts from her braces!" Patrick moaned. Me and Zoey were pretty shocked.  
"OMG, Chloe, what the hell?! I mean you just met him, and you're already having sex with him?!" Zoey asked. "Hey, I'm a horny slut, I rape what I see!" That's when Brandon walked out, and looked kind of embarrassed.  
"Um, am I interrupting anything?" He asked. "Pat the Perv slapped my ass again, and now Chloe is sucking his cock!" I replied. Just then, Brandon did something I thought he'd never do, he walked over to Patrick and punched him right in the face!

LEMON IS OVER!

Patrick fell to the ground, and whimpered in pain. "THAT'S FOR BEING A PERVERT!" Brandon yelled. Patrick got up, and ran out the door, with his pants pulled down. "OMG! I never thought my Brandon could be so protective!" I said, while running my hand up his arm. "Aw man, way to go Brandon, you scared him off, and right when I was going to strip!" Chloe whined. "Alright Chloe, how's about if we make it up to you by inviting you on our date Saturday!" I said. "Wha...no Nikki, she'll be nothing but a third wheel!" Brandon replied. "Oh come on babe, if you let her join, I'll let you fuck my ass during the movie!" "Fine, only if we can have a threesome!" "Brandon, no matter what it'll have to be a threesome, Chloe will see us and say "Fuck, that's hot, can I join?"" "Ok, Chloe, you want to come on our date on Saturday?" "OMG, I'd love to!" Chloe said. "Anyways, I've got to go, I promised Brianna I'd play the Sugar Plum Fairy Princess video game with her, see you dorks tomorrow!" "Ok, bye Nikki!" They said. I then ran off to go home. Ok, TTYL, bye :)!

How's you like that, 2 lemons in 1 chapter! I'll be updating again soon, please review or leave suggestions for future stories!


	5. Chapter 4

Brianna's Room 4:30

I walked up to Brianna's door and said  
"Brianna, are you nude modeling for your stuffed animals again?" "No Nikki, you can come in!" She replied. I opened the door and noticed she had set up 2 bean bag chairs in front of the T.V, and she was sitting in the purple one. "Hi Nikki, you ready to play?" Brianna asked. "Yeah, I guess so." I replied. I sat in the pink bean bag chair, and grabbed a controller. We started up the game, and played for 10 minutes, before Brianna said  
"I'm bored, I want to make a bet!" "Well, what kind of bet?" I asked. "I got it! If I can beat the final boss without taking a single hit, you've got to have lesbian sex with me!" I gasped. "OMFG, that's crazy! I mean we did it once, but I'm not sure!" "Pleeeeease do it Nikki!" "Fine, but what do I get if you get hit?" "Alright, if I get hit, I'll give you a spa style massage!" "Ok, it's a deal!" So Brianna played the final boss and won without getting hit or dying, until a game glitch caused her to fall through the floor! "What the fuck was that?! Princess Sugar Plum went bye bye!" Brianna gasped. "I think the game glitched out!" I replied. "I guess that means you win!" "No, no one won, so that means it's a tie!" "Hey Nikki, how's about I give you that massage, then have lesbian sex?" "Brianna, that's a great idea!"

WARNING: ANOTHER LEMON!

Brianna got up, and closed her door. "Alright Nikki, just get on my bed, and I'll start!" She said. So I climbed onto her bed and took off all my clothes except my bra and thong. "Ok Brianna, I'm ready!" I said. She then took off all of her clothes and climbed up onto the bed. She then began to slowly massage my back with her soft, delicate hands. "Mmm, that's real kinky Brianna!" I said. "You think that's good, wait till you feel this!" She replied. Brianna then climbed on top of me, and slapped my ass really hard! "Ow, that hurt! On the other hand, it also made me horny!" I said. I then grabbed Brianna and passionately kissed her. After the initial shock, she began to kiss me back, and before we knew it, we were making out! Brianna then took off my thong and bra, leaving me naked. I then got a great idea, so I broke the kiss and said  
"Brianna, I just got a real kinky idea, do you have a broom?" "Yeah, I got 2, why?" She asked. "I had an idea, but why do you have 2 brooms?" "Well, next week, Oliver is coming over for a sleepover, and I was going to dress up in a French Maid costume and try to have sex with him!" "That still doesn't explain why you have 2 brooms!" "I was going to tell Oliver to shove the ends of the brooms up both my holes, anyways, what was your idea?" "That was my idea! I was going to say we should get those brooms and shove the ends up our pussies!" Brianna then got up, ran to the closet, and came back with the 2 brooms. I then took one of the brooms and shoved the end of it up my pussy, and Brianna did the same.  
"Oh fuck, this was a great idea Nikki!" Brianna moaned. "That's not the best part, try sliding it in and out of your pussy!" I replied. She did what I told her. "OMG, is this what it feels like to be fucked?! It's the best..." I cut her off again in another passionate kiss, and we began to make out again. I then got extremely horny and shoved my finger up her ass. Brianna broke the kiss and asked  
"Nikki, what the hell are you doing?" "I'm shoving my finger up your ass!" I replied. "Well keep it up, that feels awesome!" "Alright, what ever makes..." I was cut off by Brianna in another passionate kiss, which lead into us making out again. We continued to fuck for 5 minutes, before Brianna broke the kiss again and cried  
"Nikki, I'm going to cum!" She then came all over the bed, which caused me to cum as well!

LEMON IS OVER!

"Aw man, that was awesome Brianna!" I said. "Yeah, you think I'm ready for next Saturday?" She asked. "Yeah, you're ready, Oliver won't be able to touch his cock for a week when you're done with him!" We then kissed one last time, then I ran off to my room so I could shower. Hey, even though I told you guys about that sex scene, I'm not telling you about my shower, so TTYL :)!

I know this was a bit different, but i've never seen anyone do a lemon scene of Nikki and Brianna, so I tried it out! Please favorite and review, new chapters coming soon! 


	6. Chapter 5

Tuesday June 9th

Where the hell am I? 1:45

I woke up in a random field.  
"Oh, I must be dreaming again!" I thought. But my thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar, I turned around, and I couldn't believe what I saw, it was Godzilla! He saw me, roared, and began to run towards me, so I quickly ran off as fast as a could. He then tried to slow me down by using his atomic breath to create a fire wall in front of me. I was stuck, it was a dead end! But right when Godzilla was about to crush me, the ground broke apart, and I fell! I fell for what felt like forever, but then I hit the floor! I had landed in a dark cave with no one inside but me, or so I thought.  
"Nikki, is that you?" A voice asked. I turned around and saw Brandon, completely naked, and he looked very weak. I ran over to him and asked  
"OMG, Brandon, did Godzilla hurt you?" "No Nikki, it wasn't him, it was MacKenzie!" He replied. "What do you mean, what the fuck did she do?!" "Alright, I'll tell you, it all started about 1 hour ago..."

Brandon's POV

Some field? 12:45

I woke up in a field.  
"What, where am I? Oh, I must be dreaming again!" I thought. But that's when I was interrupted by a load roar. I turned around, and saw Godzilla! He saw me, roared, and tried to burn me with his atomic breath! I dodged the flames in time, but then he began to charge at me! So I did the first stupid thing that came into my mind; I picked up a small pebble off the ground and threw it at his leg! Godzilla stopped running at me and just stood there. "Oh fuck, I'm going to die!" I thought. But that's when Godzilla began to cry, and then he ran off. "What the fuck just happened?!" I said out loud. I just shook it off, and began to look for a way out. After 10 minutes, I felt like I had to pee, so I ran over to a tree, and relieved myself. While I was peeing, I heard someone say  
"Brandon, is that you?" I turned around, and saw MacKenzie was watching me pee on the tree! But that's when I realized, I was still peeing, and thus, I was peeing on MacKenzie! I quickly stopped peeing and said  
"OMG, I'm so sorry MacKenzie, I didn't know you were behind me, so you..." "Brandon, there's no need to explain yourself, I know why you did it!" MacKenzie cut me off. "Oh, then why did I do it?" "You're extremely horny, and you want to fuck me again!" I quickly covered my crotch and yelled  
"What the hell! No, I wouldn't fuck you again, beside you..." I was then cut off by MacKenzie kissing me! I quickly shook her off and tried to pull up my pants and run away, but I accidentally tripped and fell down! Before I could get up, MacKenzie got on top of me. "Alright hon, I can't wait any longer, let's do this!" She said in a seductive voice.

WARNING: BRANDON IS ABOUT TO BE RAPED BY MACKENZIE, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT, STOP READING NOW!

MacKenzie took off all of her clothes, except her bra and panties, which were soaked! She then tried to seduce me by dry humping me, and unfortunately, I got an erection. MacKenzie looked at my cock and said  
"My, my, if you didn't want to do this, why is your cock so huge?" She then took my cock and stuck it between her breasts. "MacKenzie, what the hell are you doing?!" I asked. "You'll see hon, you'll see soon enough!" She replied. She then began to slide her breast up and down, which felt kind of good! "What the hell is she doing?" I thought. Then I remembered I was dreaming, so I thought of someone to explain what MacKenzie was doing. All of a sudden, a parrot flew onto my shoulder and screeched  
"SQUACK, THATS'S A TITTY FUCK DUMBASS, SQUACK!" "OMG, why is a parrot interrupting our sex, get out of here!" MacKenzie yelled. The parrot then flew off, and MacKenzie continued to titty fuck me. After a while, I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I came all over MacKenzie! She licked all the cum off her body, then said  
"That was good hon, but now I want the main course!" She then took off her bra and panties, leaving her naked. Then she pushed me onto my back, climbed on top of me, and positioned her pussy over my cock. "MacKenzie, you don't want to fuck me again, I found out I have aids!" I said, trying to convince her not to fuck me. She giggled and replied  
"Nice try Brandon, I know you're just trying to get out of sex, but it won't work on me!" She then took my entire cock and shoved it up her pussy! She moaned in pain and said  
"God, Brandon, you're so big! I'm not sure if I could even do this! But I'll try!" She then slowly began to move up and down, which felt good, but still, I love Nikki the most! MacKenzie then began to fuck me harder, and was gyrating her hips, all just so I could cum inside her! She then cried out  
"OH FUCK, BRANDON, FUCK ME HARDER! I WANT YOU INSIDE ME, KEEP IT UP HON!" That cry did it, I couldn't hold it anymore, and I came inside her pussy, and when I did, she screamed at the top of her lungs in pleasure! (Hey, I'm only 15, and I wanted to loose my dream virginity to Nikki!).

LEMON IS OVER!

MacKenzie collapsed on top of me in exhaustion. Her pussy was dripping both her cum and my cum. After a minute, she said  
"That was awesome Brandon!" "Awesome, I've been raped!" I yelled. "Aw come on Brandypoo! Most guys love being raped by a girl!" "They do, except when they're a crazy fashion obsessed diva like you!" "Ok, I'll just leave you here until you learn to love me, see you tomorrow, hon!" Before I could think of a good comeback, something hit me in the back of the head, then, darkness...

Back to Nikki

In a cave 2:00

"Holy crap, even for a dream, that's still pretty rude and whore like for MacKenzie!" I said. "I know, but she said "See you tomorrow, hon!", which means she's going to school today!" Brandon replied. "Oh yeah, I guess that..." I was interrupted by someone asking  
"Hey Nikki, are you and Cootie Man having sex again?" I turned around and Brianna had somehow made it into my dream again. "Brianna, what are you doing in my dream?!" I asked. "Well, I was on Baby Unicorn island and..." "Let me guess, you were being chased by Godzilla, then you fell down a hole, and found me and Brandon?" "Holy shit, how'd you know?" "That's how me and Brandon wound up in this cave!" "Anyways, can I join you guys?" "Brianna, we weren't having sex, I was comforting Brandon because he was raped by MacKenzie!" "What's rape?" "I'll tell you later, but I have to wake up now, I have to pee in real life, see you at school Brandon!" "Alright, bye Nikki!" Brandon said. I then pinched myself and I woke up.  
"Aw man, I can't believe that MacKenzie had the nerve to rape Brandon!" I said. Then I ran off to the bathroom. Alright, I'm pissing right now, so TTYL :)!

Sorry if this chapter was random, but after all, it was a dream, we all know how random those can be!


	7. Chapter 6

At my locker 7:45

I was at my locker, waiting for MacKenzie to arrive, so I could invite her to the threesome, when Brandon walked over.  
"Hi Brandon, how are you?" I asked cheerfully. "Hey Nikki, last night was awful, and you remember why, right?" He asked. "Yeah, you told me MacKenzie raped you!" "I know it was..." Just then, Brandon was interrupted by a certain somebody who I hate, yep, MACKENZIE HOLLISTER! "OMG, hey Brandypoo! Last night was awesome!" She said. "Yeah, maybe for you, but not for me!" Brandon replied. "Well, it seems like someone is still in a sour mood, I know what will cheer you up!" MacKenzie then pushed Brandon up against her locker and began to dry hump him! I knew she'd probably get suspended again, so I said  
"MacKenzie, get off my man!" "Yeah Maxwell, what are you going to do if I don't!" She replied. Calling her a mean girl is an understatement, she's a Chain Chomp in a prom dress and diamond earrings! "Well, if you get suspended again, you'll have a 0% chance of getting into Ivy League University!" She quickly got off Brandon. "Alright, you win, now if you need me, I'll be right here at my locker, putting on my makeup." "Wait MacKenzie, I need to talk to you in private!" I said. "Ugh, fine, I guess, it's the most I could do since you saved my ass from suspension!" We then both walked to the girls locker room.  
"Alright Nikki, you'd better make this quick, now what's your problem?" MacKenzie asked. "Well, I was dared by Chloe to do something that involves you and Jessica." I replied. "If it involves us beating the shit out of her, I'm in!" "No, Chloe dared me to have a threesome with you guys." "WTF, NO WAY, NOT IN A THOUSAND YEARS MAXWELL!" "You have to, it's a dare!" "I wouldn't do it if we were the last 3 girls on Earth!" "Alright, I guess I have no choice but to send the video of you and Jessica having lesbian sex to everyone in the school!" "What?! How the hell did you get it?! I only sent the video to Brady!" "Well, let's just say that Chloe fucked half the jocks for it!" "OMG! You and your friends are such sluts!" "Oh, this is coming from the girl that dry humped my boyfriend!" "Fine! If I have a threesome with you and Jessica, will you promise to delete that video?" "Ok, I'll delete it if you do it!" "Alright, then I'm in, where and when is it?" "At the old movie theater at 8:00 on Thursday." "I was going to shop at the mall, but I can save that for Friday, so I'm available!" "Ok, that's all I needed, thanks!" "Your welcome, I guess, but just because we're doing this doesn't mean we're going to be friends!" "I know! But if you need me... OH FUCK! It's 8:05, I'm late for class!" I then ran off to Science class. Why am I always late! Well, TTY after class :)!

Please review my story for more chapters, remember:

2 reviews=1 chapter


	8. Chapter 7

Cafeteria 12:00

I was sitting at table 9 with Chloe, Zoey, Violet, and Marcy, talking about the bet. (I told them that they couldn't tell anyone about it).

"Ok, I talked to Jessica and MacKenzie, and they're in!" I said. "What are they in on? You still haven't told us what the hell is going on?!" Violet complained. "Well, Chloe over here dared me to have a lesbian threesome with Jessica and MacKenzie on Thursday, and before you ask, I do have experience!" "Oh thank god! I thought I was the only one here that had lesbian sex!" "What are you talking about Violet?" Zoey asked. "The other day, me and Marcy..." She was interrupted by Marcy saying

"We, we were watching T.V, wh-when a porno came on!" "No, we had lesbian sex, remember?" Marcy began to blush. After a while, she said

"Ok, fine! Last week, we did have lesbian sex in the janitors closet!" "OMG! You got to tell us about it!" Chloe squealed. "Ok, but never tell anyone about this, got it?" "Yes, now tell it!" "Alright, it all started last Tuesday...

Marcy's POV

Tuesday June 2nd

WARNING: This section contains parts from the story Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not So Helpful Friend, if you haven't read it, feel free to read it, if you have, feel free to skip it.

At my locker 9:56

I was getting ready for Science, when I thought

"Fuck! I shouldn't have drank so much water at the fountain! Now I have to pee!" So I ran to the girls bathroom, locked myself in a stall, and relieved myself. When I got out of my stall, I heard a faint crying coming from the handicap stall. I tiptoed over, quietly knocked and asked

"Hello, are you ok?" A voice replied

"Hey Marcy, it's Violet, and no, I'm really sad right now!" "What happened, talking about it might make you feel better." Violet peaked her head out of the stall and said

"Alright, let's go to the janitors closet, so no one can hear us." So we went to the janitors closet, but on the way there, Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey crashed right into us and knocked Violet out of her wheelchair! Nikki said

"OMG! I'm so sorry Violet, I was going so fast and I didn't see you!" "It's fine Nikki, can you just help me up?" So we all helped Violet up (Let me tell you, that girl is heavier than she looks) and put her in her wheelchair. "Hey, why were you running like a hoard of zombies were chasing you anyways?" I asked. "We were running to gym because we missed math, and we didn't want to get caught by Mr. Seemore!" Chloe explained. "Ok, well, me and Violet need to borrow the janitors closet from you 3, ok?"

"Sure Marcy, you can use it as long as you like" Nikki said. "Alright, well, see you at lunch!" Violet said. "Alright, bye!" They said. Then they ran off to gym. We went to the janitors closet and I said

"Ok Violet, what's wrong?" "Well Marcy, it all started in a dream I had last night, I was walking through a cave, when I heard someone yelling, so I rushed over and saw a really weird sight!"

"Let me guess, Godzilla was playing peekaboo with King Kong?" I teased. "No, Brandon was fucking MacKenzie! It got me really horny so I asked "You two have room for a threesome?" Then MacKenzie said "Go away purple dork, even if we said yes, you wouldn't be able to feel Brandon fucking you, even if he shoved a drill in your pussy and turned it on!" Then Brandon said "Hold on MacKenzie, maybe Violet can..." He was interrupted by her saying "Shut up and fuck me Brandon!" I got so sad, I woke up crying, not because she called me purple dork, but because she said I couldn't feel Brandon fucking me!" Violet then began to cry again. I gave her a hug and said

"It's ok Violet!" She replied

"The truth is, I would be able to feel him fucking me, because I can still feel my pussy, but no guy in this school believes me!" That's when I came up with an idea.

"Violet, I have an idea, it's crazy, but if it works, it will make you feel a lot better!" "Really? What do I have to do? She asked. "Nothing much, just take of your pants and panties, and I'll get to work!" She blushed and asked

"Why do I have to take off my pants?" "You'll see!" So she did what I told her, and took off her pants and panties.

WARNING: LEMON STARTS NOW!

I then said

"I'm going to try and recreate the experience of a guy fucking you!" "How are you going to do that, you don't have a cock?!" Violet asked. "Very simple, I will use my fingers!" I then put 3 of my fingers into Violet's pussy. "Oooh, that feels nice Marcy, keep going!" She said. I then came up with another idea! I said

"Hey, you can do it to!" "How do I do it?" Violet asked. I grabbed a duster off the shelf and replied

"Take the end of this duster and fuck yourself in the ass, it feels really good!" So she took the duster and slid it in and out of her ass. "Oh God, this feels so fucking good!" She moaned. That cry really turned me on, so I jumped onto her wheelchair and began to make out with her. At first, Violet was shocked, but after a few seconds, she began to make out with me. We continued to do this until Violet cried

"Oh fuck, Marcy, I'm going to cum!" So I got off her wheelchair and rubbed her pussy, and about 3 seconds later, she came all over my face.

LEMON IS OVER

"Damn girl, when was the last time you masturbated?!" I joked. She replied

"That was my first time ever, I thought I couldn't do it, but you showed me that I could, thanks Marcy, you're the best BF ever!" We then had one final kiss before Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey walked in on us, then ran right out!

Back to Nikki

Cafeteria 12:05

"Oh, that explains why you were kissing!" I said. "Yeah, but let me tell you, Marcy is such a great kisser!" Violet replied. Marcy blushed and replied

"No, you were the better kisser Violet, I was awful!" "Aw shucks, anyways, you're not going to go for another 2 days, what are you going to do to pass the time?" I thought about it for a second. "Well, I do have cheerleading practice after school, and Brittany seems to be liking me, like she wants to be friends, so I'm going to ask her if she wants to go shopping at the mall on Wednesday after school!" "Whoa, Nikki! A CCP liking you?! This has got to be a trap!" Zoey replied. "It might be, but I'm going to ask her! Anyways, I'm going to hang out with my man in the News Room, see you girls later!" "Ok, bye Nikki!" They said. I then ran off to the News Room. Ok, I'll brb, Nikki Maxwell signing off :)!

I didn't really know what to do with this chapter, so I included one of my Side stories as part of this story, Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Update and shoutout

First, a shoutout to a user named Awesome Lemons. He's only made one story, called "SEX ED TIME KIDS!", it's not finished yet, but it's very good, you guys should check it out: s/11476732/1/SEX-ED-TIME-KIDS

I'd also like some more reviews, please and thank you!


	10. Chapter 8

News Room 12:10

I walked into the News Room and noticed Brandon was the only one in there.  
"Hey Brandon!" I said. "Hey Nikki, what brings you over here?" Brandon replied. "I just wanted to hang out with my man!" "Well, ok. So, what'd you do yesterday?" "Oh I just played videos games with Brianna, what'd you do?" "I played some Pokemon." "OMG, Brandon, I just had the best idea ever!" "What, do you want to have a Pokemon battle?" "What?no, I don't even own the game!" "Oh, then what's your idea?" "I was going to say, let's have sex, right here in the News Room!" "Wha...I mean that's a hot idea, but right now, in the middle of school?!" "Yes Brandon, do me right now on this table!" "Alright, if that's what you want, then let's do this!

WARNING: ANOTHER LEMON STARTING!

I pushed Brandon onto the table.  
"Come on Brandon, let's do this already!" I said in a seductive voice. I then took off my shirt and pants before stripping Brandon naked. I then began to slowly stroke his cock, but that's when Brandon let out a sad sigh.  
"What's wrong babe, am I not doing it right?" I asked. "Well, yes and no." He replied. "What do you mean yes and no?" "I like the way you're doing this, I'm just getting tired of doing the same thing over and over again, I want to try something new!" "You could always fuck my pussy!" "No way, I'm not ready for that yet!" "Hold on Brandon, you gave me a great idea!" "Really, what's the idea Nikki?" "Let's make out while I stroke your cock with my feet!" Right before he could agree with me, I jumped on top of him and began to passionately make out with him. I then took off my shoes and socks and began to stroke his cock with my feet. Brandon moaned, and I knew that meant I was pleasing him. I thought  
"Holy crap, doing this with my feet..." My thoughts were interrupted by someone opening the door. I looked up and noticed that Mr Zimmerman was standing there. Brandon and I froze up and waited for him to say something. "Oh good, my hallucination medicine is kicking in! Well, see you later fake Nikki and Brandon." He said. Then he walked out. "OMG, that was a close one!" I said. "I know, Mr Zimmerman almost caught us having sex!" Brandon replied. "Now, where were we?" "I think we..." I cut him off in another kiss and continued to stroke his cock with my feet. We continued to do this until Brandon came all over my legs, OMG, it felt really warm and caused me to cum all over his legs!

LEMON IS OVER

"I have to admit Nikki, that was a great idea you had!" Brandon said. "Thanks, I'd knew you'd like it!" I replied. We sat on the table for the next 8 minutes and talked about some stuff before I said  
"Well Brandon, it's 12:28, we'd better be going to Bio!" "Ok, you want to walk together?" He asked. "I'd like that." We then got dressed and left the news room, while we both held hands, SQUEEE :)! Anyways, I'll see you later, we have a pop quiz today, just great :(!

Sorry this chapter was short, but i'll update soon, oh and for the people who are asking, I AM going to make a Oliver and Brianna story, and a teen pregnancy story in the future, BTW, would you guys like to see a Dork Diaries and Lollipop Chainsaw crossover in the future?


	11. Chapter 9

Gym 3:30

I walked into gym and noticed Brittany was the only one in here. "Hey Brittany, where's the other cheerleaders?" I asked. "Hey Nikki, Kim got sick, and everyone else went to Club 69!" She replied. "That sucks, anyways I have a question." "Sure, what is it?" "What were you saying about MacKenzie on Friday?" "Oh, I was saying she should be begging to be your BFF, because you're awesome!" "What, you, a CCP, thinks a dork like me is awesome?!" "Yeah, you know, I was a dork until I joined the cheerleading squad, so maybe you'll be a CCP one day!" "I doubt it, but I have 1 more question." "Ok, shoot." "I was wondering if you'd want to go shopping with me at the mall tomorrow after school, if you're not busy." "I'm free then, I'd love to do that!" "Alright! Well, let's get started with our practice!" Me and Brittany then practiced our cheerleading moves for the next 30 minutes. After we were done, I was panting and sweating so much, I guess I still really haven't gotten used to being a cheerleader yet!  
"Oh boy...how do you...do this...without...getting tired?!" I asked while trying to catch my breath. "I've been doing this since I was 5, I've gotten used to it!" Brittany replied. "Oh, well I..." All of a sudden, that's when something crazy happened. Brittany grabbed by by the front of my shirt, and pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss! The kiss only lasted 3 seconds before she broke the kiss and said  
"OMG, IM SO SORRY NIKKI! YOU JUST LOOKED SO HOT ALL SWEATY AND IN THAT OUTFIT, I COULDN'T HELP IT!" "Wait, you think I look sexy?" I asked, super confused. "Nikki, can I tell you something?" "Um, ok?" "I've never told anyone this, not even my parents, so promise not to tell everyone!" "Ok, what is it?" "The reason I kissed you is, well...I'm bisexual. You just looked so hot in that cheerleader outfit, and you look even hotter when you were covered in sweat!" "Wait, 2 things, first, you're a lesbian?! 2nd you think I look good in this outfit and covered in sweat?" "To answer your questions, I'm not a total lesbian, I like guys, and yes, you do look really sexy in that, if you'd let me, I'd so have sex with you!" "Wait Brittany, I think we could have sex!" "What? We can't do it here! We'll get caught!" "No! Not here! I meant at the Mall tomorrow, we can go to the teen store, and do it in the dressing room!" "Oh man, that's hot, but I thought you were dating Brandon?" "I am, but I've had lesbian sex before!" "Ok, then we'll go shopping at the mall, and have sex!" "Great! But I have to go, I promised Zoey i'd help her with her Bio homework, see you tomorrow!" "Ok, bye Nikki!" I then ran out the door, but that's when I ran right into Patrick again ( I bet this never happens to MacKenzie!).  
"Well, hello Miss Maxwell, I suppose you're trying to seduce me, since you're wearing that sexy cheerleader outfit!" He said while doing his chortle. "First off Patrick, I joined the cheerleading squad, second, I've told you this already, I don't like you!" I replied. Patrick then slapped my ass and said  
"If you don't like me, then why is your ass so tight!" "God, why are you always bugging me? Don't you want a hotter girl like MacKenzie, I mean I'm a total dork!" "I know, and that's why I love you!" "What the hell do I have to do for you to stop bugging me?!" "You could give me a blowjob!" I gasped and thought  
"If I give him a blowjob, he might take it wrong and try to fuck me! But on the other hand, he might not bug me anymore..." Then I said  
"Ok Patrick, let's make a deal. If I give you a blowjob, will you bug someone else for a while?" "Ok, but only if it's a good one!" He replied. "I promise it'll be one you'll never forget, but where should we have sex?" "I have an idea, let's do it in the Bio Room, no one uses it after school!" "Ok, let's go!" Me and Patrick then walked to the Bio room, but when we walked in, someone was in there, and you'll never guess who (Not MacKenzie, this time!). BRANDON!  
"Nikki, why is Patrick holding your hand?" He asked. I gasped in shock.  
"OMG BRANDON! Let's just go into the hall, and I'll explain!" I panicked. Me and Brandon then walked out into the hall. "Alright Nikki, be honest and tell me the truth." He said. "Ok, I was going to give Patrick a blowjob if..." Brandon cut me off by saying "Nikki, what the hell?! You were going to cheat on me?!" "No, we made a deal, he..." "Did he say that if you give him a blowjob, he'd kill himself?!" "Brandon, stop interrupting me!" "Sorry, I'm just upset because you're about to cheat on me!" "Fine, to make it up, I'll let you have sex with any girl in the school you want, and by sex, I mean a blowjob." "Well, I've always wondered why people say braces make blowjobs hurt, so, I'd have to say, Marcy." "Marcy, I'd thought you'd pick Chloe!" "Yeah, but I've always thought Marcy was a bit hotter than Chloe, I guess I have a thing for girls with brown hair, which is one of the reasons I love you!" "Aww, that's so sweet! Ok, I'll talk to Marcy about it tomorrow, now can I do this?" Brandon thought about it long and hard (OMG, I made myself horny from writing that ;)).  
"Fine Nikki, I'll allow it, but remember, I get to have sex with Marcy tomorrow!" I then walked back into the classroom and saw Patrick hiding under a desk.  
"Did he say yes, or is he going to slap my penis off?!" He asked. "He said yes, so let's do it!"

WARNING: ANOTHER... Oh you get it by now...

Patrick climbed up on one of the desks.  
"Nikki, can we do this, I have to go to the comic store and buy the new issue of Teen Titans before they're sold out!" He said. "Ok, so what did you have in mind for the blowjob?" I asked. "Well, I was thinking that I'd sit on this desk, and you strip down to nothing and blow me!" "Ok, we'll do that, but remember, after this, you won't try to slap my ass or flirt with me for a while, deal?" "Yes, yes, let's just do this!" I took off my cheerleading outfit, leaving me naked, and then I took off Patrick's pants and boxers, that's when I noticed his cock. It was now just barely bigger than Brandon's, and that's surprising!  
"Wow, your cock is huge, I'm not sure I can fit it in my mouth!" I said in a seductive voice (You know, I need to think of another word to use besides seductive). I then began to slowly suck on his cock and massage his balls.  
"Oh Arceus, that's so good! Keep it up Nikki!" Patrick said. After a while, I got extremely horny, so I said  
"Pat, why don't you finger my pussy for me?" "I would, but you said it was just a blowjob!" "Oh come on, besides, if you do it, I'll see if I can get you a date with Violet." "Isn't she the one in the wheelchair?" "Yes, but she can feel her pussy, and she said if she ever went on a date, she'd go all the way, no matter how ugly or annoying the guy is!" "Did you say finger your pussy? Ok, I'll do it!" Patrick quickly shoved all 5 of his fingers into my pussy, and that made me super horny!  
"Ooooh, fuck! That's good Pat! Keep it up, you may make me cum!" I moaned. I then began to suck on his cock faster, and in no time at all, he came in my mouth, OMG, it was a lot more than Brandon! All of a sudden, I came at the same time.

LEMON IS OVER!

"Nikki, that was awesome!" Patrick exclaimed. "I know! But can I ask you something?" I asked. "Well, I was wondering, why are you always sexually harassing me?" "Isn't it obvious, I love you!" "Aww, that's sweet, but I'm already dating Brandon!" "I know, which is what makes me want you even more!" "To be honest, you were almost as good as Brandon when it comes to sex!" "Really? That was my first time, and all I knew from sex was internet porn!" "Yeah! I have a great idea for something we can do!" "What's that Nikki?" "I was wondering if you wanted to be secret boyfriend and girlfriend?" "Secret boy...what are you talking about?" "Well, after school, if we're both horny, and we both don't have anything planned, we can have sex!" "Yeah, I love that idea!" "Ok, I've got to go tell Brandon we're done, see you later!" "Bye Nikki!" I then got dressed and walked out the door and noticed Brandon sitting by the lockers.  
"Are you 2 done?" He asked. "Yeah, he'll bother someone else now, but I have to go, I promised Zoey i'd help her with her Bio homework, see you tomorrow!" "Bye Nikki, don't forget about the deal!" "Ok, I'll tell Marcy about it, bye!" I then ran out the door. I'm off to Zoey's house, so see you tomorrow :)!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! BTW, I WILL be making a Lollipop Chainsaw Crossover in the future, if you don't know what it is, look it up.


	12. Another update

People, it's been almost 10 days since I had a review, and please review the SEX ED TIME KIDS story as well, it deserves more reviews along with my story!


	13. Chapter 10

Wednesday June 10th

Front Office 7:33

I got to school extra early because Marcy recently got a job as an office assistant. I walked in and noticed she wasn't at the desk, so I checked behind the desk (Just to be safe), but she wasn't back there either. So I sat in a chair and waited. After what felt like forever, Marcy finally walked in.  
"Hi Nikki, what are you doing here this early?" She asked. "Hey Marcy, I'm here because I have to ask you a favor." I replied. "Ok, what's up?" "You know that nerdy pervert Patrick?" "OMG, he's such a perv! Yesterday after school, he tried to make me give him a blowjob! Thank God Principal Winston came in and gave him a 1 hour detention!" "Well, he agreed that he'd leave me alone if I gave him a blowjob, so I did, but Brandon knows, and he said the only way to make it fair, is if he has sex with another girl, and he picked you." "Wait Nikki, are you saying you want me to have sex with your boyfriend?!" "Yes, but only a blowjob, nothing more!" "Ok, I mean you know I like Tyler, but we've haven't seen each other for a while, so I'll do it!" "Great! You two can meet up in the Bio Room at 3:30!" "Ok, but what if someone catches us?" "No one uses the Bio room after school!" "I'll do it then!" "Thanks Marcy, that's all I needed, see you at lunch!" "Ok, bye Nikki!" I then ran out the door, and I crashed right into Brandon!  
"OMG, I'M SO SORRY BRANDON! I WASN'T WATCHING WHERE I WAS GOING!" I panicked. "It's fine Nikki, I was a bit distracted too." "Actually, I'm glad I bumped into you, I have to tell you some good news!" "What's the news Nikki?" "I just talked to Marcy, and she agreed to give you a blow job after school in the Bio Room at 3:30!" "That's great! So, were you planning on staying to watch us?" "I'd love too, but I told Brittany I'd go to the mall with her." "Oh, hey, I have an idea, how's about I film me and Marcy having sex, so you know we don't go overboard!" "That's a great idea Brandon, well, see you later!" I kissed him on the cheek and ran off to my locker to see if Chloe and Zoey had come yet. Oh, sorry, gtg, Mac alert, she's putting on her daily 500 layers of lipstick, got to try and avoid her, bye :)!

Nikki's POV

At the Mall 3:30

I asked mom if she'd drop me off at the mall so I could hang with Brittany, and she said she'd do it. So I got out of the car and walked into the mall. I looked around the mall, and finally spotted her standing in front of the teen store.  
"Hey Nikki!" She called. "Hi Brittany!" I replied. "You ready to have sex in the dressing room?" "Girlfriend, you know I'm ready!" We walked into the store and went to the dressing rooms (We took in some clothes, so as not to look suspicious). I picked the cleanest room, we both walked in, and I locked it.  
"Nikki, I have to tell you something before we start." Brittany said. "Ok, what's up?" I replied. "I'm really nervous about doing this, I've never had sex with a girl before. I've kissed a bunch of girls, I even made out with Jessica once as a dare, but I've never had sex with one!" "There's nothing to be nervous about, I've done it a few times with Chloe and Zoey, so I can teach you some tricks!" "Ok, that'd be nice!" "Anyways, are we just going to sit her talking, or are we going to do it?!" "Alright, I'm real horny, let's do this!"

JUST A WARNING, YOU KNOW WHY!

Brittany pushed me onto the bench.  
"Come on Nikki, this cheerleader is super horny, let's do this!" She said in a seductive voice, which turned me on! I quickly stripped both of us and I began to make out with her. That's when I got another one of my great ideas. I grabbed one of the plastic coat hangers and rubbed it on Brittany's pussy.  
"Oh god Nikki, whatever you're doing, keep it up!" She moaned. I grabbed another coat hanger and began to slowly fuck myself with the hook part. We then continued to make out and fuck with the coat hangers, before Brittany cried  
"Oh fuck, I can't hold it, I'm gonna cum!" That's when she came all over the bench, which made me lose it and cum on the bench as well!

YOU GET THE GIST BY NOW!

"Wow Nikki, that was amazing!" Brittany said. "Well, you were pretty good for your first time too!" I replied. "We should definitely do this again!" "Yeah, well, let's go shopping now!" "I like this one dress, but I came all over it!" "It's fine, just buy it!" We cleaned up the cum, got dressed, and left the store. Oh, gtg, waiting in line for a big old pretzel ;)!

Brandon's POV

Bio Room 3:25

I walked into the Bio Room 5 minutes early so I could set up my camera. After that, I sat on a chair and waited for Marcy. After what felt like forever, she finally walked in.  
"Hey Marcy, it's 3:45, what took so long?" I asked. "Hi Brandon, sorry for being late, I was extremely nervous about doing this, so I was peeing a lot!" Marcy replied. "Wait, why are you nervous!" "Well, it's because it's my first time having sex with a guy, and not a girl!" "There's nothing to be worried about, other than STD, but just forget it, I've had sex with Nikki 4 times, I know some tricks!" "Ok, but let's get this started!"

I WANT MY SILLY JUICE! (Roger reference!)

Marcy climbed up onto a desk, while I turned on the camera. I then quickly got into place and said  
"Ok Nikki, here's the video you've requested, I hope you enjoy it as much as we do!" I then took off my pants and boxers, Marcy gasped at the sight of my cock.  
"Wow Brandon, your cock is massive, I surely hope I can fit the whole thing into my mouth!" She said in a seductive voice. She then took off her shirt and jeans, leaving her in a purple bra and clear thong. Marcy then grabbed my cock, and began to slow stroke it. I could tell she was nervous, because she was shaking a lot! So I began to slowly massage her breasts, which seemed to calm her down a bit. I climbed onto the desk, but right when I got on, Marcy pushed me onto my back and began to suck my cock. After a few seconds, I could see why people were complaining, her braces were cutting up my cock, yet she was so good at the same time!  
"Hey Marcy, could you try and not slice up my cock with your braces?" I asked. "I'm sorry Brandon, like I said before, I'm inexperienced at sex!" She replied. "It's fine, just keep trying, you'll get it soon!" "Hey, let's try something different!" "Like what?" Marcy took off her bra and thong and climbed on top of me.  
"Oh I think you know what!" She said. "WHAT?! I'm not ready to loose my virginity yet!" I panicked. "Huh? Oh, you thought I meant to fuck me in the pussy? No! I want you to fuck my ass!" "But we're filming, if we did that, Nikki would probably cut my cock off and feed it to Daisy!" "We can tell her the camera crashed half way through the filming!" "But what about this footage right now?" "Let's keep it to ourselves, besides, I want to see how we look doing it!" "Ok, if that's what you want, I'm in!" Marcy got on top of the desk, and I got off and slightly pushed the tip of my cock into her ass. "Marcy, are you sure about this, it's not too late to..." "I'm sure Brandon, just shut up and fuck me!" She replied. So I stick my entire cock into her ass, which made her moan very loud. "Holy shit, your ass is re..." Marcy quickly cut me off in a real passionate kiss. I continued to fuck her, while she kissed me and rubbed her pussy. After a while, I couldn't hold it in, and I came right inside her ass, which set her off, because she came at the same time.

CRAP, THAT'S THE END OF THE LEMON!

Marcy was laying on the table, trying to catch her breath, both of her holes were dripping with cum. "Brandon...you were...awesome!" She said. "Well, you did pretty good for your first time!" I replied. Then I got up and turned off the camera.  
"Ok, so if Nikki asks about the video, tell her my camera broke halfway through the video, and we didn't want to redo it all!" I said. "Ok got it! Well, see you tomorrow Brandon!" Marcy gave me one last kiss, and ran out of the classroom. All I have to say is, this has been a CRAZY day! Well, this is Brandon Roberts signing off :)!

Sorry if the Brittany and Nikki lemon was so short, I was sick, and didn't feel like writing a lot.


	14. Chapter 11

Back to Nikki

Thursday June 11th

Janitors Closet 12:11

I was talking to Chloe and Zoey about what would happen tonight.  
"Guys, I'm super nervous about tonight, I don't even know which movie to see!" I said. "You could always watch Twilight, OMG, I'd die to be in that movie!" Chloe gushed. "Chloe, you need a boyfriend, preferably Marcus!" Zoey replied. "Yeah, well go make out with Theo!" "FUCK! Anyways Nikki, I'd recommend you see either Jurassic World or Inside Out, both of those movies were great!" "I guess I can see Jurassic World again!" "Ok, did you need money for the tickets?" Chloe asked. "That's sweet Chloe, but I've got money, I can pay!" I replied. Then I said  
"Ok, I'm going to see if Brandon has the video, see you guys later!" I then ran out the door to find Brandon. If I know him, he's probably in the news room, well, BRB.

News Room 12:14

I walked in and saw Brandon chatting with Marcy.  
"Hey guys, how was last night?" I asked. "Hi Nikki, it was actually really fun!" Marcy replied. "You got the video, right Brandon?" "Oh, yeah, about the video, my camera reset about halfway through the filming, and we didn't want to start it over, so we continued without filming." Brandon said. "No problem, just show me the stuff you did film!" "It didn't save the footage we had, but Marcy only gave me a blowjob, nothing else, right?" Marcy blushed and quickly replied  
"Yeah, he said I did good for my first time!" "I'm glad you 2 enjoyed it, well, I'm off, see you later guys!" "Ok, bye Nikki!" I then ran...I've said it so many times now, it's getting old, let's just go to the next chapter!

At my house 5:30

After band practice and helping Zoey out with more work, I finally got home. Mom was in the kitchen, making dinner (Oh great, burned casserole anyone?)  
"Hi Nikki, how was school?" She asked. "It was good mom!" I replied. "Oh by the way, MacKenzie called earlier and asked if you and Jessica were still going to the movies." "Did you tell her yes?" "I sure did, what time are you leaving?" "Well, we're going to see Jurassic World, so I'd say 7:00. Do you think you can drop me off?" "Sure thing sweetie, I'll drop you off at IMAX theater." "No mom, we're going to the other one." "Why that one? It's so old, the IMAX one has giant screens, and any candy you can think of!" "The tickets are too expensive at the IMAX one." "I can give you some money for the tickets!" "That's sweet mom, but the IMAX is too crowded, and Jessica is claustrophobic, so we're going to the old one for space!" "Ok sweetie, if you change your mind, I'll pick you 3 up and we can go to Queasy Cheesy!" "Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather not be humiliated again!" I then went up into my room and got undressed. I walked over to my closet and looked for something to wear. That's when Brianna burst in yelling  
"NIKKIIIIIIIIIIII, I HEARD THAT YOU'RE GOING TO SEE JURASSIC WORLD, I WANT TO GOOOOOO!" I quickly covered myself and yelled  
"GET OUT, I'M TRYING TO GET DRESSED!" "But Nikkiiiiiii, I want to see Jurassic World, and Inside Out, pleeeeeease take me with you!" "MOM, GET BRIANNA OUT OF MY ROOM!" Mom walked in my room and asked  
"Girls, what's with all the commotion?!" "I want to see Inside Out and Jurassic World with Nikki!" "Brianna won't leave me alone!" Mom thought about it for a second, then said  
"Nikki, you should take Brianna with you, it'd be fun for both of you!" "Mom, MacKenzie and Jessica are CCPs, if..." "Nikki, enough with the excuses, either you take Brianna with you, or you're grounded for a week!" "FINE, I'll take Brianna, now please get her out of here, I need to get dressed!" Brianna skipped happily out of my room, while picked out my outfit. I decided to mix up my combo a bit this time, I still wore the leather jacket, but I wore my pink sports bra and black yoga pants instead of my 2 piece bikini and skinny jeans. After I had finished all of that, it was only 6:24, I still had half an hour left, so I ate some pizza and chatted with Chloe on Skype, and sure enough, time flew by. Mom walked into my room and said  
"Honey, you ready for the movie, Brianna is already in the car, we're just waiting for you." "Yeah mom, let's go!" I replied. I ran out of the house and jumped into the car, and we drove off.

At the old Theater 7:30

AAAAAAAAH! (That was me screaming). This may have been, one of the worst car rides ever, I ever had to sit through! Brianna was humming the Jurassic Park theme the whole time, and mom was not doing anything about it, I lost it and yelled  
"BRIANNA, KEEP THAT HUMMING UP, I'LL FEED YOU TO A DINOSAUR!" But I only said it in my head, so no one heard it but me. Mom dropped me and Brianna at the entrance, and that's when I had second thoughts about going in here! The sign on the front was missing a lot of letters, so it only said "M VI TEER", the walls were peeling and covered in mold, and the lights were almost all burnt out. I was going to ask mom to take me home, but when I turned around, she was gone.  
"Nikki, this place looks spooky!" Brianna whined. "We'll be fine Brianna, now let's go inside." We walked inside and it was worse than on the outside! The paint was faded on most of the walls, the carpet smelled like barf and mold, and most of the lights were either dead, or flickering. I noticed MacKenzie was sitting on a bench by the snack bar.  
"Nikki, the Tooth Fairy is back! Don't take my teeth, or I'll kick you again!" Brianna yelled. "Wait, your sister was the one who bruised my leg?!" MacKenzie asked. "Yes, but she won't be joining our movie, she'll be watching Inside Out, alone." "Good, I don't need her kicking me again!" "Yeah, we're going to be watching Jurassic World!" "I saw it on opening night with Jessica, when we were still friends, but I don't mind seeing it again." "I've seen it too, anyways, is Jessica here yet? "No, I got here first, I thought she'd be with you." "Well then let's wait for her." We waited for about 10 minutes, when she finally walked in.  
"Hi every...oh god, it smells in here!" She took out some Morning Mist perfume and sprayed half the bottle in the lobby. "Geez Jess, I don't know what smells worse, the lobby before, or now!" MacKenzie said. "Let's just go get our tickets!" I said. We all walked up to the ticket booth, and noticed an old man working there. He looks somewhere in his 90s, he had no hair or teeth, and he was wearing an eyepatch over his left eye. He looked up at us and said  
"Are you customers, or a homeless person?" (I tell you, he sounded almost identical to those old people in the horror movies, the ones that warn you, then vanish!). "Um, we're customers, and we want 4 tickets, 3 for Jurassic World, 1 for Inside Out." I said. The old man smiled, or I thought so, hard to tell with out any teeth. "You 4 are the first customers I've had in 6 months!" "Are you the owner or something?" Jessica asked. "Yes, the names Willy P. Howard, I've been running this place for the last 70 years, I took over after my grandpa passed away, and been working here since!" "70 years?! Did you show Toy Story here?!" Brianna asked. "Yeah, back in the day, anyways, I'm going to be closing this place soon, and since you're probably going to be my last customers before I die, the movie is on the house!" I gasped.  
"Really?! Thanks Mr Howard!" "Please, Mr Howard was my dad, call me Willy!" "Ok, thank Willy! Where are you showing the movies?" "Inside Out is in room 6, and Jurassic World is in room 2." We then went to room 6 to drop off Brianna, and then we went to room 2 for our movie.  
"Where should we sit?" I asked. "Let's sit in the back row, it's the only row in where the chairs are not ripped or covered in food!" MacKenzie replied. We sat down and waited for the lights to go off. When they turned off, Jessica said  
"Ok, lights are off, let's go!" "Wait, let's watch the trailers, then we'll start!" MacKenzie replied. We watched some trailers for movies, one was for the Dork Diaries Movie! "What the hell, I didn't approve of this!" I yelled. "Oh man, that girl playing me looks awful!" MacKenzie shrieked. After about 10 more minutes, the movie started up. "Now that the movie has started, we can start!" I said.

MAIN LEMON!

MacKenzie and Jessica took of their dresses, and I took off my leather jacket and yoga pants. Right when I was going to say something seductive, MacKenzie cut me off in a passionate kiss. "OMG, that is so fucking hot, room for one more?" Jessica asked. "Ok, I guess." MacKenzie replied. Jessica then began to lick my pussy, which got me extremely horny, so I began to rub both MacKenzie and Jessica's breasts.

"Oh god dork, you're doing really good!" MacKenzie moaned. I suddenly got a great and very kinky idea.  
"Hey, let's try something really hot!" I said. "What's that Nikki?" Jessica asked. "I call it the Lesbian Triangle." "How's it done?" "I lay on my back, Jessica sits on my face, and MacKenzie bends down in front of her, and we all lick each others pussies!" "Wow Nikki, that's a great idea, let's do it!" MacKenzie said. I laid down on the floor, Jessica sat on my face, and MacKenzie bent down in front of her. I then began to lick Jessica's pussy, she began to lick MacKenzies, and she licked mine. We licked each other for about 2 minutes, before I got extremely horny again and took off Jessica's bra and rubbed her breasts. She did the same thing to MacKenzie, and she did the same to me. After a while, Jessica cried out  
"OH FUCK, I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE, I'M GOING TO CUM!" That's when she came all over my face, which made me cum in MacKenzie's face, which made her cum in Jessica's face!

MAIN LEMON OVER!

We were all laying on the floor, trying to catch our breath, and dripping with cum. "I have to say Nikki, that was awesome! Jessica said. "Yeah, I know, what about you MacKenzie?" I asked. "Ok, I'll admit, I loved it!" MacKenzie replied. "Now let's just watch the end of the movie!" "Wait, there's something I have to say!" "What's that MacKenzie?" "I just wanted to say, well, I'm sorry for everything I ever said or did!" "Are you for reals?!" "Yeah, it was stupid of me to do that, could you find it in your heart to forgive me?" I thought about it for a second. "I'll understand if you say no." She said. "Ok, I forgive you!" "Thank you Nikki, and in return, I'll try not to be as much as a bitch as I was before!" "Thank yo..." I was interrupted by Brianna running in and saying  
"Nikki, Inside Out is over, can I watch, wait, why are you guys naked?" "Oh shit, Nikki, do something!" Jessica panicked. I did the first thing that popped into my mind, and punched Brianna so hard, I accidentally knocked her out! Oops, sorry, I'm such a dork :)!

So that's the end of this story, but don't worry, i'll be releasing another one called "Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Cheeky Cheater", it'll be out sometime in early March!


	15. Small question for my fans

I know this a little off topic, but are any of my readers really good artists? If so, i'd like to see you maybe create some cover artwork for my fanfics, here's some possible ideas for the covers (I'd do them myself, but I really suck at drawing!):

Horny School Girl: Brandon and Nikki are sitting next to each other in class, and she's shoving her hand down his pants, causing Brandon to gasp in surprise.

Lucky Lesbian: Chloe and Zoey make out, while Nikki rubs their pussies. All 3 of them are naked and on Chloe's bed

Cheerful Cheerleader: Nikki and Kim are shown practicing their cheers, while Matt and Ryan watch from behind the bleachers.

Helpful Friend: Marcy and Violet make out while Marcy fucks Violet in her pussy with a duster.

Randy Rivalry: Nikki, MacKenzie, and Jessica are all having sex in the movie theater.

If one of you can manage to draw this, please send it to my email: coltonandjen , i'd really like to se your artistic skills!.


End file.
